Cicha woda po kisielu
by Izual
Summary: Prorok uwielbiał przedstawiać Harry'ego jako szaleńca. I tylko garstka osób znało prawdę i wiedziało, że chłopiec mówił prawdę. Ale co jeśli się mylili. Co jeśli prorok miał rację?
1. Łan

UPDATE: Trochę poprawiłem rozdział, niektóre rzeczy dopisałem, niektóre całkowicie zmieniłem. Nie chcę ujawniać za dużo w tej chwili, wolę to pozostawić w tajemnicy.

Witam, pomysł na fanfick'a zrodził się w mojej głowie jakiś czas temu. Nie jestem w stanie wam obiecać, że będę wstawiać rozdziały regularnie, albo że kiedykolwiek dokończę to opowiadanie. Traktuję je jako próbę możliwości, zobaczyć czy naprawdę potrafię pisać.  
Ostrzegam tylko, że na o wiele rozdziałów później przewiduję slash. Nie, jeszcze nie wiem z kim.  
Akcja zaczyna się w wakacje po czwartym roku Harry'ego.

Wężomowa  
myśli

* * *

Rozdział 1  
Łan

* * *

Obraz przewinął mu się ponownie w myślach. Voldemort. Ponura atmosfera. Cmentarz. Pamiętał tę scenę z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Nie mógł o niej zapomnieć. W każdej codziennej czynności powracał do niej. Z początku wmawiał sobie, że to nic takiego. Przeżył koszmar i każdy czuł by się na jego miejscu tak samo. Jednak ból i trauma z dniami nie malała, miał wrażenie, że trafił w jakąś pętlę, z której nie ma szans wydostać się o własnych siłach. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim był fakt, samotności. Tylko on przeżył ten koszmar, tylko on widział to wszystko na własne oczy. I tylko on potrafił siebie zrozumieć, jednak nie potrafił sobie pomóc.

Nie sądził jednak by pisanie o swoim samopoczuciu w listach było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie chciał się skarżyć przyjaciołom, mieli też własne problemy. Nie wchodziło też w grę przyznanie racji prorokowi, który obwieścił go szaleńcem, za nic nie mógł dopuścić by jego przyjaciele też mieli takie podejrzenia.

Podniósł się do siadu i zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał za okno. Hedwiga wciąż spała jeszcze w klatce, co jakiś czas drżąc. Było cicho, wszystko pogrążone we śnie. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, jednak dla niego nie było to problemem by nie spać. Nocą dręczyły go koszmary, ale dzień był jeszcze gorszy. To za dnia popadał w obłęd.

Starał się funkcjonować normalnie. Jak nigdy w życiu wykonywał swoją górę obowiązków z pracowitością. Do każdego zadania się przykładał, do każdej czynności starał się dać 100% siebie. By pokazać wujostwu, że czuje się dobrze. By udowodnić sobie, że ma się dobrze. Sama praca jaką wykonywał była w pewien sposób zbawienna. Zajmowała jego myśli i powodowała, że skupiał się wyłącznie na niej.

To były chyba pierwsze wakacje, kiedy nie narzekał na bycie z Dursley'ami. Pierwszy taki czas w całym jego życiu. Chociaż mugolska rodzina nie zmieniła się ani o jotę, to jednak przestało mu przeszkadzać ich szorstkie zachowanie. Nie można powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaił, ale po tym co przeszedł problem jego wujostwa wydawał się tylko pyłkiem w obliczu całego bałaganu jego problemów.

Jednak przez jego rzetelną pracę Dursley'owie zostawiali go "spokoju". Dalej go nienawidzili, ale tym razem nie mieli podstaw by mu bardziej ubliżać, lub karać. Wszystko robił bezbłędnie, tak jak powinien to robić wcześniej.

Tak było i tego poranku, gdy już rozbudził się, wstał z łóżka ze wschodem słońca. Chciał wstawić pranie, nawet jeśli nie musiał tego teraz robić. Bezczynność w tym wszystkim była najgorsza. Późniejsze kroki w sypialni wujka zwiastowały, że czas się wziąć za śniadanie. I tym razem zrobił go idealnie, zanim Dudley zdążył zejść na dół. Miał też dużo czasu by posprzątać przy śniadaniu.

\- Mówię ci Petunio, w tej całej Rose mi coś nie gra. - podsłuchał mimowolnie rozmowę. - Te tatuaże mogą świadczyć o jednym. Ja na miejscu Mills'ów bym baczniej przyglądał się co się dzieje z ich synem. - mówiąc to gestykulował widelcem, a upieczona jajecznica spadała z jego ust z powrotem spadała na talerz. Zawsze Harry'ego bawiło to jak przykładają uwagę do błędów innych ludzi. Tymczasem nigdy nie zauważyli jak bardzo ich własny syn odbiegał od ideału.

Petunia przez cały ten czas siedziała przy oknie, bacznie obserwując jak widocznie dziewczynę o której była mowa.

\- Strasznie się ze sobą spoufalają… - była tak przejęta obserwowaniem sąsiadów, że nie zwracała uwagę, na to, że Dudley właśnie jadł ciastka, pomimo iż mógł dopiero po obiedzie. Przykrywała twarz firanką a jej końska twarz wyrażała zniesmaczenie. Ciężko było ją zadowolić, chyba tylko w Dudley'u nie widziała wad.

\- Mówiłem od początku, z ich synem od początku było coś nie tak. - granie telewizora, słyszał nawet Harry, siedzący w kuchni. Ostatnio wsłuchiwał się we wszystkie słowa, które go otaczały. Byle by nie musieć zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

W małym telewizorku grały właśnie wiadomości, coś o polityce. Mugolska polityka była jednym z nudniejszych tematów dla Harry'ego, jednak nawet ona była cudowną ulgą gdy to właśnie na niej mógł skupić myśli. Chociaż nie rozumiał zbyt wiele z tego co do niego mówiono, i tak słuchał. Słuchał, bo gdy tego nie robił nadchodziła cisza..

Telewizor nagle został wyłączony. Harry najwidoczniej nie spostrzegł nawet, że najstarszy Dursley właśnie zbierał się do pracy. Potrafił tylko wpatrywać się w swoją rękę, jak w transie. Nastała cisza. Pomimo jego szczerej niechęci wspomnienia z cmentarza powracały, stapiały się z rzeczywistością. Znowu nie wiedział co jest prawdą a co projekcją jego mózgu.

\- Na co czekasz, zacznij zmywać. - obecności ciotki obok niego również nie zauważył, nawet jej głos nie wywabił go z dziwnego transu w jaki wpadł. Zamiast tego powiedział tylko jedno zdanie.

\- Zabij niepotrzebnego. - jego głos pobrzmiewał cicho przy kuchennym zlewie, jednakże coś było w tym głosie niepokojącego. Zupełnie jakby to faktycznie sam Voldemort przemawiał przez niego, albo przynajmniej jakaś jego część. Wewnątrz siebie znów na nowo przeżywał tą scenę z Cedrikiem, tym razem to on był Lordem Voldemortem. Taka zamiana ról zdarzała mu się często. Mógł wymieniać ile razy w swoich wspomnieniach był Harrym, ile Tomem, ile Glizdogonem… Lub gdy ginął jako Cedric.

Ostry ból w tylnej części głowy natychmiast przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, oczy zarejestrowały jak upada na podłogę a uszy usłyszały ostatnie zdanie jakim było..

-Pieprzony dziwak!

* * *

Ciężko było mu utrzymać jasne myślenie po tym ciosie. Wszystko go bolało, i już teraz czuł, że będzie miał wstrząs mózgu. Niestety to nie zwalniało go od obowiązków, jakie nałożyli na niego wcześniej. Trzymając węża ogrodowego podlewał właśnie ulubione róże cioci Petunii. Bogu dziękował, że akurat tego dnia trafiło mu się coś łatwiejszego, ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a podlewanie było względnie lekkie.

Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na Dudley'a, który właśnie teraz bawił się nieopodal swoim nowym pistoletem do paintball'a. Oczywiście towarzyszyli mu jego równie zjebani koledzy, strzelając się farbą nawzajem. I brudząc cały ogródek. Już teraz nie mógł zliczyć plam, jakie powstały na ogródku, na tynku, nawet na samochodzie. I on doskonale wiedział kto będzie musiał to czyścić. Wiedział kto będzie musiał posprzątać po tej zabawie. A on nie miał na to sił. Zawsze gdy jego kuzyn coś narobił on musiał odwracać tego skutki.

Czuł, że musiał zabić Dudley'a, musiał wystraszyć Dudziaczka, musiał mu chociaż zadać ból, by miał satysfakcję, że nie poddał się bez walki. Nie myślał nad tym co robi. Nie myślał o ludziach wokół, którzy właśnie przechadzali się obok jego "domu".

\- _Uderz. Zabij. Zniszcz._ \- zaczął mówić spokojnie, kusząco, zupełnie jakby mówił do siebie, a nie do węża ogrodowego, jakby samego siebie starał się skusić na to działanie. Na jego wargach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Uśmiech, który pojawia się na twarzach matek widząc swoje pociechy. Trzymał teraz węża jak najdroższe dziecko, nie bacząc na to, że woda leje się wprost pod buty przechodniów.

A ci byli wyraźnie zaniepokojeni, nagłą wodą pod ich stopami i dziwnym zachowaniem dziecka. Kobieta ubrana w niebieską, zwiewną sukienkę, aż zatrzymała się w szoku, słysząc ten dziwny język. Język, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, a który napawał ją takim strachem jakby właśnie sam demon do niej przemówił. Przeżegnała się prędko, starając się walczyć z własnym strachem, i odejść dalej. Nawet jej mąż zwrócił uwagę na dziwne zachowanie zarówno chłopca jak i swojej żony. Próbował ją wyrwać z tego transu.

Veron jednak był wyczulony na wszelkie dziwactwa dziejące się na jego posesji. Gdy tylko zobaczył co się dzieje, szybkim krokiem ruszył ku zielonookiemu i brutalnie chwytając go za ramię i zabierając do domu.

Obudził się w środku nocy stwierdzając, że wszystko go boli. Veron był wściekły jego dzisiejszym zachowaniem, więc nie przebierał w środkach na ukaranie go.

Ale nie to go najbardziej zaniepokoiło. Wiedział, że to wszystko jest spowodowane jego dziwactwem. Teraz naprawdę był dziwakiem. I o ile parę dni temu był w stanie nad tym panować, to teraz już nie jest. Bał się samego siebie. Wiedział, że jeśli nic nie zrobi to jego stan się pogorszy. I musiał szukać pomocy.

Nie mógł jednak zwlekać ani chwili dłużej, i musiał iść do szpitala teraz. Oczywiście wolałby pójść do mugolskiego lekarza, by uniknąć rozgłosu, jednak miał minimalne pojęcie o tym jak wyglądało ich leczenie. Trwało tygodniami, a w jego wypadku mogli by go nawet zamknąć na oddziale zamkniętym. Poza tym nie mógł psychiatrze powiedzieć, że oszalał, bo zły czarnoksiężnik się odrodził…

Musiał udać się do Św. Munga, choć wiedział z jakim rozgłosem to się rozejdzie. Prorok będzie miał jeszcze jeden powód by uznać go za szalonego. I o dziwo tym razem by się nie mylił. To była jednak niska cena w zamian za pozbycie się tego szaleństwa, które zaczynało coraz to bardziej ogarniać jego duszę.

Chciał się udać już teraz, póki jego wujostwo jeszcze spało, za dnia nie pozwolili by mu udać się do lekarza. Wiedział jednak, że pisze się na ryzyko, jego różdżka była zamknięta, a bez niej udanie się było jak samobójstwo. Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie, że jeśli będzie zwlekał, to nic już niego nie pozostanie.

W jednej chwili podjął decyzję by cichaczem wyjść, i załapać się na błędnego rycerza. Wyjście z domu nie okazało się tak trudne jak się spodziewał. Veron i Dudley mieli cholernie twardy sen, a sam Veron chrapał tak głośno, że zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki.

Wyszedł, jednak nie natrafił na dziwny magiczny autobus, jak się tego spodziewał. Cóż, być może musiał pójść do centrum by go złapać. Tak też zrobił, skierował się do centrum Little Whinging.

Żałował, że to miasto jest aż tak ciche o tej porze. Żaden dźwięk nie mógł zająć jego myśli, przez co czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Chwycił dłonią u nasady nosa, starając się uspokoić, a jednocześnie nie przerywać tępa. Zacisnął mocno powieki, mając nadzieję, że jeśli wystarczająco się postara to nic dziwnego nie zrobi. Pozostanie sobą. Droga się dłużyła, a najbliższy środek transportu pulbicznego był trochę oddalony od tego gdzie był. Niemądrym było wałęsanie się po nocy, dobrze to wiedział.

Poczuł nagle ogromny ból który odrzucił go na kilka metrów. Jego oczy nawet nie zdążyły się otworzyć, gdy zaczynał tracić przytomność. Czuł tylko ciepłą ciecz, która zaczęła oplatać jego ciało.

\- O rzesz jasny chuj! - zdanie którego już Harry nie zdążył usłyszeć, zostało wypowiedziane, przez rudowłosego młodego mężczyznę. Wampir biegiem podbiegł do wykrwawiającej się drobnej sylwetki..

* * *

Będę trochę zmieniać przyszłe rozdziały, więc jeśli na górze nie ma "UPDATE" spodziewaj się, że rozdział może się zmienić.


	2. Tu

Tak w ogóle to jestem ciekawa ile osób myśli, że ten fanfick będzie poważny xD

Tu

\- Oh i naprawdę to jedyne co ci wpadło do głowy? Naprawdę ze wszystkich pomysłów i rozwiązań na świecie musiałeś wybrać właśnie ten?! - niski mężczyzna z wąsami i postępującą łysiną chodził po pokoju. Jego ruchy były nerwowe, a chodzenie z kąta w kąt tylko pogłębiało takie wrażenie u rudowłosego wampira.

\- Joseph.. - westchnął bezradnie, miał wrażenie, że im bardziej stara się wytłumaczyć to przyjacielowi, tym bardziej ten nic nie rozumie. Albo nie chce rozumieć.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że masz już wystarczająco na głowę z Alice, naprawdę nie mogłeś po prostu schować gdzieś ciała w krzakach?! Wypadki się zdarzają! - gestykulował z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej ożywiony. Zdawać by się mogło, że cichy i spokojny ton Ryan'a tylko go podjudza.

\- Mówiłem Ci już, że to czarodziej! - tym razem i rudy chłopak zaczynał się denerwować. Joseph zawsze był dla jego rodziny oparciem i nawet jeśli darzył go ogromnym szacunkiem, to nie mógł nic poradzić na zbierającą się w nim złość. - Nawet jeśli byłby to tylko wypadek, to z pewnością ich ministerstwo by spróbowało ująć sprawcę! - dla obu mężczyzn było jasne, że w sprawie śmierci czarodzieja spowodowanej przez mugola, ministerstwo podejmowało szybkie kroki by ująć sprawcę. Było to w pewnym rodzaju przewrażliwienie, pozostałość po średniowieczu.

\- Wiem, ale… - niższy mężczyzna usiadł w końcu na jednym z krzeseł przy kominku. Odczekując chwilę nalał sobie do szklanki bursztynowego płynu, którzy wszyscy znają jako alkohol. - Może lepiej gdyby zginął na miejscu. Schować dobrze zwłoki, to nie aż taka trudna sprawa. - Wziął łyka, czując jak alkohol pali go w przełyku.

Obaj przez chwile wpatrywali się w tańczące płomienie w kominku, jakby samemu jeszcze raz analizowali sytuację w jakiej aktualnie znalazła się rodzina Ryan'a.

\- To by tylko ściągnęło Seymour'ów. - obaj wiedzieli, że muszą być ostrożni, wystarczy jeden ruch, by ściągnąć ich uwagę na swoje istnienie.

\- Ta, zawsze są przeklęcie dobrze poinformowani. - złość wydawała się już całkowicie wypłynąć ze starszego mężczyzny. Pozostało tylko zrezygnowanie, które Ryan doskonale słyszał. - Jak w ogóle z nim? Obudził się już? Jak odnalazł się w nowej sytuacji? - starał się chociaż jedną dobrą nowinę wynieść z tej rozmowy. Pytania oczywiście dotyczyły chłopaka, którego Ryan miał nieszczęście potrącić.

\- Nie, jeszcze się nie obudził. Dodatkowo chłopak nie miał przy sobie nic. Ani różdżki, ani jakiś mugolskich dokumentów… - niestety, rudowłosy nie obcował z magicznym światem, jako wampir starał się być niezauważony przez nikogo.

\- Sobie nagrabiłeś chłopaku… - Mężczyzna wstał z zamiarem wyjścia. Powinien się już zbierać i być może poszukać jakiejś informacji. - Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć na pokątnej. Jeśli jakiś chłopak zaginął to na pewno będzie chodziło o niego. Uważaj na siebie, teraz będzie raczej ciężko. - mężczyzna zebrał się ze swoją kurtką i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach sieci Fiuu. Ryan mógł go tylko odprowadzić zmartwionym wzrokiem. Miał rację.

Młody chłopak ruszył się spod drzwi po usłyszeniu tej rozmowy. Wydawał się zupełnie niczym nie przejęty, jakby rozmowa dwóch mężczyzn dotyczyła obierania ziemniaków. NIe było sensu dalej stać pod tymi drzwiami, bo stało się to zwyczajnie nudne. Całe życie było nudne. Całe jego życie składało się na leżenie w łóżku nie przytomnym. Nudne.

Bose stopy skierował ku pogrążonym w mroku korytarzowi, najwyraźniej prowadzącego do kuchni. Dom wyglądał na wyraźnie zaniedbany. Ściany, które kiedyś musiały się dobrze prezentować teraz były brudne, a na zdjęciach widniał kurz utrudniający zobaczenie co przedstawiają.

Miał rację, korytarz prowadził do kuchni, również utrzymanej w całkowitej bieli. Nuda. Jedynym jej ciekawym elementem, były porozwalane kubki, kilka ubrań na krześle, liczne numery gazety, i niedojedzony ziemniak, który był w interesującym zielonym kolorze. Nawet jeśli jedynym źródłem światła były promienie księżyca, to widział lepiej niż za dnia.

Rozglądając się tak po kuchni coraz bardziej nabierał doświadczenia, że jest nijaka. Nie posiadała żadnych ozdób, na lodówce nie widniały rysunki, a na stoliku nie było bukietu chabrów.

I on. Podszedł do jednej z białych ścian, by przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu. Blado różowe oczy wpatrywały się z niego znudzone, a długie jasne włosy opadały mu na twarz. Pasował do tego domu. Był równie zaniedbany.

\- Braciszek nic nie mówił, że mamy gości. - u progu drzwi stanęła dziewczynka, na oko nie posiadająca więcej niż 10 lat. Miała popielate włosy, związane w dwa kudłate kucyki, które musiały się zniszczyć podczas snu. W ręce trzymała jakąś zabawkę, jednak przyciska ją tak mocno, że trudno było zobaczyć czym tak naprawdę była.

Różowooki, wpatrywał się w nią, jednak jej słowa zupełnie do niego nie docierały. Usiadł na podłogę, jakby chcąc się z nią zrównać wzrostem.

\- Nie musisz się bać, ja często kradnę tu cukierki w nocy, i braciszek nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. - dziewczynka brzmiała sennie, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą wstała z łóżka i nie zdążyła się jeszcze obudzić. Małymi stópkami podeszła bliżej nieznajomego, nie dbając zupełnie o to, że miała przed sobą nowo narodzonego wampira. Wydawała mu się przyglądać swoimi piwnymi oczyma. - Wyglądasz jak Lauren. Jesteś Lauren? - dziewczynka spojrzała na swoją lalkę, różowe oczy i niemal białe oczy jak u chłopaka, którego miała przed sobą.

Chłopak mógł też zobaczyć lalkę, i teraz wszystko było dla niego jasne.

\- Tak. Jestem Lauren. - odpowiedział jej cichy szept.

Dziewczynka wpatrywała się przez chwilę w chłopaka, wyglądając jakby dręczyło ją coś.

\- Jestem Alice, i trzy miesiące temu skończyłam osiem lat. - głos dziewczynki był przepełniony dumą, a jej lalka znów była przyciskana do piersi. - Um… - odezwała się jednak po chwili, znów przypatrując się obcemu. - Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką?.. - zazwyczaj nie miała problemu z określeniem płci. Twarz choć delikatna, była chłopięca, jednak włosy, które sterczały mu za łopatki strasznie utrudniały jej ocenę. Tylko dziewczynki nosiły tak długie włosy.

\- Jestem. - usłyszała kolejną szeptaną odpowiedź.,

\- Ale z twojej odpowiedzi nie wynika kim jesteś…

Ryan, w końcu po wielu próbach odważył się zagadać do chłopaka, który musiał być skołowany nowym nie życiem. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że młody wampir się wybudził, wszedł do pokoju, w którym przez ostatnie dni leżał. ,

\- Widziałem cię, jak byłeś w łazience. Pewnie to dla ciebie niezły szok. - wszystko wskazywało mu właśnie na to. Chłopak siedział na łóżku nieruchomo, jedynie wpatrując się w ścianę, i zupełnie nie reagując na jego wejście czy głos. - Nie bardzo wiem jak ci to przekazać i nie wiem ile pamiętasz z tamtej nocy… - mimo braku reakcji próbował mówić dalej. Był mu winny wyjaśnienia. - Wyskoczyłeś tak nagle, że nie zdążyłem wyhamować i wpadłeś mi pod koła.. Umierałeś. - tu zaczęły się schody. Wiedział, że takich informacji nie da się przekazać łatwo, wiedział, że zaboli to ich obu. - Jesteś czarodziejem, więc z pewnością wiesz o istnieniu wampirów. - ostrożnie zmierzał do sedna sprawy. - Nie miałem wyjścia! Zginąłbyś w innym razie! - usprawiedliwiał się, nawet jeśli chłopak dalej nie wykazywał żadnej reakcji. - Eh, w każdym razie to by wyjaśniało, twój inny wygląd. Wampir zawsze po przemianie staje się odwrotnością siebie. Niebieskie oczy stają się czerwone, krótkie rude włosy, stają się długie i niebieskie… - był beznadziejny w tłumaczeniu, tym bardziej, że sam o swojej rasie nie wiedział dużo. - Gdy cię znalazłem nie miałeś zupełnie nic. Gdzie mieszkają twoi rodzice? Powiadomię ich, że za jakiś czas wrócisz do domu.. - tak naprawdę wcale nie był pewien, czy powinien mu takie coś obiecywać, chciał jednak dostać jakieś informacje na temat chłopaka. - Imię? Nazwisko? - ton głosu stawał się zaniepokojony jego obojętnością.

\- Lauren! - Alice weszła do pokoju, słysząc głos brata. - Przecież to Lau.

Rudowłosy pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Lauren to twoja lalka. A poza tym to babskie imię. - mina jego siostry była jednak na tyle poważna by wziąć jej słowa na serio. - Nie możesz mieć na imię Lauren… Lauren?

Nagle obojętny dotąd chłopak odwrócił się do Ryan'a i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- To ty mówiłeś do mnie?


	3. Fri

Mała Alice siedziała na swoim małym obdartym krzesełku, obserwując nietypową scenę. Joseph, jej "wujek", klął wniebogłosy rozmawiając głośno z Ryan'em. Nawet nie zdążyli zauważyć, że siedziała tu i obserwowała wszystko. Jedynie Lauren, który był przyczyną całego zamieszania wpatrywał się w nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa! Tu piszą strasznie nie jasno! Skąd do ciężkiej cholery, mam znać te wszystkie pierdolnięte terminy?! - Starszy i niższy mężczyzna wymachiwał w nerwach książka, w drugiej dłoni trzymał różdżkę, jednak nikt nie przejmował się tym jakie niebezpieczeństwo mogła stwarzać.

\- Byłeś na studiach uzdrowicielskich.. - Ryan tylko strzelił facepalm'a. Naprawdę żałował, że poprosił go kolejny raz o pomoc, bo jak do tej chwili, jedyne co zyskał to stos kurew i jedna prawie poszarpana książka.

Cała akcja miała miejsce dokładnie parę dni po odkryciu, że jasnowłosy, nowo przemieniony wampir nie zachowuje się prawidłowo. Częste były przypadki, gdy młode wampiry zachowywały się dziwacznie, jednak to było zupełnie innego typu zachowanie. Wampiry przeważnie średnio radziły sobie z nowymi zmysłami i pragnieniami, przewracały się, to cierpiały na światłowstręt, albo jadły bardzo krwiste mięso, gdy nie wiedziały jeszcze kim się stały.

W przypadku Lauren'a było to całkowicie inne zachowanie. Wydawał się nie mieć problemów młodych wampirów, jednak.. Nie potrafił się z nim w ogóle porozumieć, dogadać, albo dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim. Każda jego odpowiedź była dziwna, a on nie potrafił dostrzec w niej żadnego sensu.. Jedynie Alice dogadywała się z nim świetnie.

Jedyny "plus" w tej sytuacji, był taki, że nikt nie szukał chłopaka. Jedyne ogłoszenie o zaginięciu dotyczyło kota, więc.. Jednak taka sytuacja też miała swoje minusy. Nie znał tożsamości chłopaka, i najprawdopodobniej już jej nie pozna. Wygląd też nie pomagał. Każdy wampir staje się odwrotnością tego czym był..

\- Na kursie! Na kursie, kurwa! - zapatrzony w książkę tylko kręcił głową. - opcje są dwie. Albo jest od urodzenia chory na pokrzywicę*, albo to kaintropia**. - rzucił książkę o pobliski blat, kierując różdżkę na białowłosego, wciąż starając się zrobić jakiś prowizoryczny skan.

\- Cholera.. - rzucił tylko krótko rudowłosy. żadna z tych opcji nie była dobra, co gorsza każda z nich była do dupy. - Ale tak na sto procent?

\- Nie wiem! Ten kurs praktycznie nic mi nie dał, jedyne co umiem to zrobić skan! I przeczytać książkę z chorobami psychicznymi... - Facet zamachnął się różdżką po czym wypowiedział. - Skenrati!*** - białe światło wydobyło się z drewna i wąskimi stróżkami na sekundę otoczyło chłopaka, później przelało się na papier, na który była skierowana różdżka. Po wykonaniu zaklęcia mężczyzna podszedł do rzeczonej kartki szybko lustrując to co zostało na niej napisane. - Dam to Albreht'owi... - mruknął bardziej do siebie, co nie zmieniało faktu że było to słyszalne. - Znowu będę mu musiał kupić jakieś drogie wino..

Przyjaciel Jospeh'a, Albreht, był już doświadczonym magomedykiem, jednak i on wiedział, że samo wino nie wystarczy. W grę wchodziło życie przyjaciela. Na skanie na pewno było widać, kim jest ten chłopak...

Niedługo potem niski mężczyzna opuścił dom, przedtem zamieniając jeszcze klika słów z Ryan'em. Lauren i Alice również zdążyli wybyć z pokoju zanim zdążył to zauważyć.

Wampir pozwolił sobie na chwilę się załamać. Zawsze starał się być silny, ale ostatnie trzy lata były dla jego rodziny ciężkie. A gdy wreszcie zaczynało się wszystko układać, musiał się pojawić on.. Pamiętał jak bardzo się cieszył, gdy Joseph zlazł mu dom na odludziu w jakimś wypizdowie, jak załatwił pracę i samochód. Jak dał im życie, i start od nowa, bez ciężaru ucieczki. Teraz jednak w tym wspomnieniu pozostała tylko gorzkość i przeczucie, że lada chwila wszytko się zawali, i ta chwila szczęścia runie jak dom z piasku.

\- Ron? - Zagadała cicho go Hermiona, zerkając na niego spod książki. Nawet gdy były wakacje, wciąż towarzyszyły jej książki. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało zaniepokojenie, a ona sama patrzyła się w przyjaciela, jakby nie mogła się skupić na czytaniu.

Chłopak tylko zerknął na nią przelotnie, podczas polerowania swojej miotły, jednak taki gest wystarczył by dziewczyna ponownie się odezwała.

\- Czy to nie dziwne, że Harry nie odpisuje nam na żaden z listów? - podczas pobytu w norze brakowało jej mądrego kompana do przemyśleń, jednak nawet ktoś tak gruboskórny jak Ron musiał zobaczyć w tej sytuacji nieprawidłowość.

\- Czy ja wiem.. - jego ton był niewzruszony. U niego zawsze było ciężko o jakieś głębsze uczucia. Chyba, że chodziło o jedzenie i Quidditch'a. - Pewnie znowu ma zakaz wypuszczania Hedwigi.

Stało się dla Hermoiny jasne, że jej przyjaciel nie jest tym przejęty.

\- Tak, to pewnie to.. - mruknęła ciszej, nie mając ochoty na kłótnię z Ronald'em. Nic by to nie dało.

A przecież był taki piękny, letni dzień..

Pokrzywica - choroba genetyczna, sprawiająca, że magia czarodzieja od urodzenia nie potrafi dobrze funkcjonować, więc zaburza jego odbieranie bodźców, często wywołując halucynację. Coś w stylu magicznej Schizofrenii.

Kaintropia - choroba dotycząca tylko przemienionych wampirów. Wywołuje ją niewłaściwie przeprowadzona przemiana, a skutkuje uszkodzeniami narządów wewnętrznych, najczęściej mózgu i jego funkcji. Zdarzają się jednak przypadki uszkodzenia innych narządów.

Skenrati - z bośniackiego "skenirati" - skan. Zaklęcie pozwalające przelać na papier najważniejsze zdarzenia w życiu pod względem zdrowia. Przydatne we szpitalach, bo przecież nawet i tam muszą być jakieś raporty o zdrowiu czarodziejów. Kartka pokazuje dokładnie te obszary zdrowia, których jest ciekawy trzymający ją. Np, jeśli chcemy się dowiedzieć coś o stanie dróg oddechowych, to kartka właśnie to nam pokaże.

Wszystkie te trzy terminy zostały wynalezione prze zemnie, bo w świecie Harry'ego Potter'a ich nie ma. Albo ja nie umiem szukać. Albo albo.


	4. For

Kolejny rozdział jak zwykle zamieszczam w dużym odstępie czasu. Mam nadzieje, że jednak wciąż są chętni by to przeczytać.

* * *

Rodział 4

For

* * *

Nie minęły dwa dni a Jospeh zjawił się w posiadłości swojego przyjaciela, Albrehta. Nie wyjawił mu celu swojej wizyty ale drogie wino w dłoni niskiego mężczyzny było wystarczającym argumentem by zgodzić się na spotkanie.

Dom Albrehta mieścił się w mugolskiej dzielnicy dla średniej klasy mieszkańców. Nie było tu przepychu, ale domy też nie wyglądały beznadziejnie. Po prostu miła, skromna dzielnica. Czasami sam się zastanawiał dlaczego nie mieszkał wśród mugoli. Mieszkania były tańsze, minus był taki, że musiał się ukrywać z całą magią. Zresztą jego praca wymagała bycia blisko magicznego świata..

Nie musiał długo czekać aż jego przyjaciel zjawi się u drzwi i gestem dłoni zaprosił go do środka.

Siedzieli w salonie, który wyglądał jak z typowo mugolskiego domu. Na próżno było się tu doszukiwać czegokolwiek magicznego.

\- O to tym razem chodzi, Jospeh? - Wysoki medyk nalewał właśnie podarowane wino do kieliszków, miał słabość do trunków.

\- Przyjacielską wizytę ci składam. - mężczyzna rozsiadł się w fotelu, ale cała jego postawa i zachowanie świadczyło o tym jak bardzo jest spięty. Nie musiał nawet go znać by poznać kłamstwo.

\- Nigdy nie składasz mi przyjacielskich wizyt. Ty zawsze przychodzisz ze sprawą. Ale niech zgadnę, chodzi o chłopaka? - medyk był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Josepha, wesoły i rozluźniony. Można nawet się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że cała sytuacja go bawiła.

Joseph westnął zirytowany. Nie lubił tego jak łatwo jego przyjaciel z niego czytał. Zupełnie jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Tak, to Ryan. Znów wpakował się bagno. - upił duży łyk wina, gdy tylko mu je podano.

\- Co, mała siostrzyczka została ugryziona przez wilkołaka? - chichot był dość wyraźnie słyszalny po całym pomieszczeniu. Rozmówca jednak całkowicie zignorował jego żart, przeszedł od razu do tłumaczenia sytuacji.

\- Nie, nie chodzi o Alice. To coś innego. - kolejny łyk wina znalazł się w jego ustach. - Jechał nieostrożnie w nocy, potrącił kogoś. - Medyk odpowiedział mu uniesieniem jednej brwi, widać potrzebował więcej informacji by coś wywnioskować. - Chłopak którego potrącił był cały połamany, tak mówił. A jak tylko do niego podszedł.. Chłopak jest czarodziejem, nie? - brązowowłosy medyk tutaj wyraźnie spoważniał. - Nie wiem co mu strzeliło do łba, bo ludzie giną na drogach codziennie. Zarówno czarodzieje jak i mugole, wszyscy. Mógł porzucić w krzaki chłopaka, wiem co sobie pomyślisz.. Ale to by było najlepsze rozwiązanie. On już ma wystarczająco problemów. - jego przyjaciel tylko kręcił głową w odpowiedzi. - Bał się chyba, że dojdą do niego, więc stwierdził że pozbędzie się problemu i zmieni chłopaka.

\- Jeśli go zmienił to chyba nie ma aż takiego problemu? No, będzie miał najwyżej nieco krnąbrnego magicznego towarzysza, ale to nic powa…

\- Jest chory. Nie wiem na co, robiłem skan, ale z tego ciężko mi cokolwiek wywnioskować. Nic nie pamięta, nie zachowuje się normalnie, wręcz jak obłąkany. Nie wiem czy był taki wcześniej, ale ogłoszeń za nim też nie było. Szukałem. Ani śladu ogłoszenia za chłopakiem z jego opisem. Ciemne włosy, zielone oczy. Nikt go nie szuka.

\- Obłąkany? - Medyk nachylił się nad stolikiem, chcąc się zbliżyć do rozmówcy i lepiej go słyszeć.

\- Dokładnie, szaleńców jest sporo na świecie, ale nie chcę by jeden był na głowie Ryan'a… - Mówiąc to wstał, podał mu kartkę, tą samą, która wcześniej posłużyła za spis do skanu.

Medyk poprawił okulary, przyglądając się treści zawartej na kawałku papieru. Brwi się zmarszczyły, ale tuż po chwili prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Zrobiłeś ten skan źle.. - nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, pamiętał ich wspólny kurs z medyki, Joseph'owi ewidentnie nie szło z uzdrowicielstwa, miał lewe ręce do tego. Nie zdziwiło go też że skan był nieprawidłowy. - Nie jestem w stanie wiele wywnioskować z tego. Ale uszkodzenia na tle psychicznym, czy też samego mózgu, ciężej się diagnozuje, samo Skenrati nie wystarcza, ale nie dziwi mnie że nie pamiętasz. - spojrzał na niego spod okularów.

\- Musisz się znowu wymądrzać… ? - mężczyzna przestał byc aż tak spięty, zaczął być za to zdenerwowany.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem czemu pomagasz temu rudemu chłopakowi. On zawsze wpada w kłopoty a ty razem z nim. Skoro to była jego decyzja, to on powinien się z nią liczyć.. I z jej konsekwencjami. - zjechał trochę z tematu, Joseph zawsze był nerwusem, i odkąd pamiętał większość jego wybuchów emocjonalnych była związana właśnie z tym jednym chłopakiem.

Jospeh na te słowa trochę oniemiał. Nie spodziewał się takiej wypowiedzi po Albrehcie. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, paznokciami drapiąc oparcie fotela.

\- Suzzane. Wiesz, znaliśmy się od samego początku, od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Oboje straciliśmy rodziców, ale to nas zbliżyło do siebie. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nasz kontakt nie urwał się nawet po tym jak skończyliśmy szkołę… Potem wyszła.. za mugola. A dzieci nie odziedziczyły magicznego talentu po niej, zwykłe małe mugolaki z kochającymi ście ona musiała wtajemniczyć je w magiczny świat, nawet jeśli one do niego nie należały… - urwał na chwilę, zamglonym wzrokiem patrząc przed siebie. Zatopił się we wspomnieniach i dopiero po chwili dalej ciągnął tę historię. - No i potem ten wypadek, Ryan został sam z siostrą. Chciałem ich nawet przygarnąć do siebie, ale nie mogą mieszkać w magicznym świecie, nie są charłakami, ani żadne z nich nie jest poślubione czarodziejowi. No i przeze mnie Ryan został ugryziony. Ale nie mogłem ich zostawić, dalej widzę w nich Suzzane, mają taki sam uśmiech.

\- Chyba już setny raz opowiadasz mi tę historię. Jesteś pewien że nigdy nie byłeś zakochany w ich matce? - chichot. Pod płaszczykiem choleryka, krył się wrażliwy romantyk. Nie przyjaźnili się za czasów szkoły, ale pamiętał jak nic, gdy młody Jospeh wszędzie chodził za swoją Suzzane, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie była jego. Został z nią nawet wtedy, gdy wychodziła za mąż.

\- Nie bądź niepoważny! - oburzenie, zawsze się oburzał gdy ktokolwiek posądzał go o nieodwzajemnioną miłość do Suzanne.

\- Mógłbym przyjść obejrzeć chłopaka, jeśli to aż takie ważne. Ale co wam będzie po tym? Nie da rady oddać go do żadnego ośrodka dla obłąkanych, jeśli jest już wampirem. Zabiją go, chyba że właśnie o to prosisz. Ale wtedy też i dojdą kto go wampirem uczynił..

\- Nie wiem. Faktycznie, wolałbym się pozbyć tego problemu, ale.. W każdym razie, mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

* * *

Ryan nie wiedział jak się odnaleźć w tej nowej sytuacji. Chodź sam był wampirem, to miał zerowe pojęcie o tym jak dbać o nowo przemienionego. Ale nawet jeśli nie miał doświadczenia w opiece nad młodymi wampirami to wiedział, że nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Lauren, jak się chłopak zaczął zwać, nie przejawiał jednego. Głodu. Białowłosy był chudy, jak kościotrup, mógłby rzec. A to się wśród wampirów nie zdarzało, zwłaszcza tych "świeżych".

Początkowo bał się Alice zostawić z nim samą, ale nic nie wskazywało na to by ten mial zamiar się nią pożywić.

Zaczynał nawet myśleć, że sama przemiana poszła źle, w końcu robił to pierwszy raz więc mógł popełnić błędy. Chłopak byłby do końca życia zawieszony pomiędzy człowiekiem a wampirem. Ale nie mógł tego osądzić, jedyne co się nie zgadzało to głód. Kły wyrosły normalnie…

Od czasu jego przemiany i pierwszej rozmowy nie podejmował się zbytnio prób nawiązania kontaktu z chłopakiem. Cokolwiek nie mówił, dostawał tylko ciszę albo odpowiedzi zupełnie wyrwane z kontekstu.

Tym bardziej zadziwiało go to jak jego siostra dobrze się z nim kontaktowała. Nie rozumiał nic z ich rozmowy, ale nie musiał być geniuszem by widzieć, że dogadują się świetnie.


End file.
